produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Dongwook
|birthday = November 6, 1981 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 184 cm |weight = 72 kg |website = Official Website |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |weibo = Official Weibo |v_live = Official V Live }}Lee Dongwook (이동욱) actor and model under Starship Entertainment. He is the host for Produce X 101. He is the representative of the nation's producers (viewers) and helps the trainees along the way. Career & History In 1999, Lee Dongwook made his acting debut in a single-episode drama. The producer of that drama was impressed with Dongwook's skills and decided to cast him in the drama School 2. However, Dongwook started to gain attention with his role in the sequel School 3. Dongwook rose to stardom with his role in the drama My Girl. This drama was a hit across all of Asia, allowing Dongwook's fame to grow to new heights. After his rise to fame, he has continuously starred in various dramas and even dabbled into variety programs, hosting, and singing OSTs. Discography Features * Suho - "One Day A Year" (2008) OST * "The Perfect Couple" (with Hyun Young) (The Perfect Couple) (2007) * "Us Again" (with Kim Suna) (Scent of a Woman) (2011) Filmography Music Video Appearances * Lee Jaehoon - I Love You (2005) * Monday Kiz - Bye Bye Bye (2005) * Suho - Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter (2006) * Jed - Lost in the Forest of Love (2007) * Jed - Bad Boy (2007) * Suho - As Much as We Loved (2008) * Suho - Missed Call (2009) * Zozo - Dandelion (2010) * Kim Dongryol - Replay (2011) * Kim Taewoo - Cosmic Girl (2013) * Soyou & Sung Sikyung - I Still (2017) Television Drama * Sunday Best "Coaching" (일요베스트 - 훈수) (1999) * Best Theater "There's a World Outside of the Road" (베스트극장 - 길 밖에도 세상은 있어) (1999) * School 2 (학교 2) (1999-2000) * Secret (비밀) (2000) * School 3 (학교 3) (2000-2001) * Family Month Special Drama "A Dreaming Family" (가정의 달 특집 드라마 - 꿈꾸는 가족) (2001) * Four Sisters (네 자매 이야기) (2001) * Golbangi (골뱅이) (2001) * Best Theater "Fish at the End of the Sea" (베스트극장 - 바다끝 물고기) (2001) * Pure Heart (순정) (2001) * Drama City "Hide and Seek" (드라마시티 - 술래잡기) (2001) * The Unstoppables (웬만해선 그들을 막을 수 없다) (2001) * This Is Love (사랑은 이런거야) (2001-2002) * That's Perfect! (딱좋아!) (2002) * Drama City "Happier Than Heaven" (드라마시티 - 천국보다 기쁜) (2002) * Let's Go (레츠고) (2002) * Loving You (러빙유) (2002) * Honest Living (똑바로 살아라) (2002-2003) * Land of Wine (술의 나라) (2003) * Merry Go Round (회전목마) (2003-2004) * Island Village Teacher (섬마을 선생님) (2004) * Precious Family (부모님 전상서) (2004-2005) * Hanoi Bride (하노이 신부) (2005) * My Girl (마이걸) (2005-2006) * Bitter Sweet Life (달콤한 인생) (2008) * Partner (파트너) (2009) * Scent of a Woman (여인의 향기) (2011) * Wild Romance (난폭한 로맨스) (2012) * The Fugitive of Joseon (천명) (2013) * The Story of Kanggoo (강구 이야기) (2014) * Hotel King (호텔킹) (2014) * Blade Man (아이언맨) (2014) * Bubble Gum (풍선껌) (2015) * Goblin: The Lonely and Great God (도깨비) (2016-2017) * Love Is (2017) * Life (라이프) (2018) * Touch Your Heart (진심이 닿다) (2019) * Search: WWW (검색어를 입력하세요: WWW) (2019) * Hell Is Other People (타인은 지옥이다) (2019) Variety * Fun Economy to learn on TV "Quiz Battle Economy Training School" (2009) * Open Pineapple "Junior Quiz Contest About Copyright Law" (2010) * Running Man (2010) * Culture Is Good (2010-2011) * Strong Heart (2012-2013) * Running Man (2013) * Roommate (2014-2015) * The Body Show 3: My Body Guard (2016) * Goblin: The Lonely and Great God Special (2017) * Produce X 101 (2019) Film * Arang (아랑) (2006) * The Perfect Couple (최강 로맨스) (2007) * Heartbreak Library (그 남자의 책 198쪽) (2008) * The Recipe (된장) (2010) * The Beauty Inside (뷰티 인사이드) (20015) Theater * Creative Show directed by Jang Jin (2013) Radio * Good Morning (2009) * Kim Jeonghoon's Voice Mail - "Two Cynical Men's Talk" (2009-2010) * Kim Jae-won and Lee Dong-wook's The heart you want to give, the story you want to hear (2010) * Lee Dongwook's On the air (2017-2018) Awards Awards 1st Korea Movie Star Awards 3rd APAN Star Awards 3rd Fashionista Awards 5th Annual Drama Fever Awards 6th APAN Star Awards 8th Cosmopolitan Beauty Awards in China 9th Asia Model Fesitval Awards 9th Korean most Popular Entertainment Awards 10th Korea Drama Awards 10th Korean most Popular Entertainment Awards 18th South Korea, Japan Culture Awards KBS Drama Awards Korea Fashion Photographers Association MBC Drama Awards PC LADY & Tudou Fashion Awards SBS Drama Awards SBS Entertainment Awards V-NESS Model Awards Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce x 101 Category:MC Category:Mentor Category:Host